


It's Cold Outside

by ilovelocust



Series: Alpha Shiro/Alpha Keith [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Pidge (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro and Pidge get stuck together in a room in the Castle when one of the systems malfunction.  They talk to kill time until it's fixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aya_Kun Asked: Oh I love to see pidge and Shiro have a little Q&A about his perspective on his relationship with Keith.
> 
> Anon Asked: And her and Keith could be stuck in one of the rooms in the castle. Maybe Shiro is the topic?

“Pidge no,” Shiro says, grabbing the tiny paladin before she can reach the door and tucking her under one arm.

“I can make it! It’s just a quick run, then warmth and safety,” Pidge cries out, kicking and squirming in his grip.

Shiro drops her down in front of the heater and positions himself between her and the door, in case she decides to make any further attempts, “It’s 70 below in that hallway. You’ll be risking frostbite if you go out there even for a little bit. Just wait here. Coran will get this fixed and you can go on your way safely.” Shiro says, using his superior officer voice.

“I could make it,” Pidge says petulantly, but she doesn’t make any more moves like she plans on trying again.

Shiro steps a little closer to the heater and sits down himself, “Maybe you could, but you’re far too important to risk on something a little patience will solve on its own.” He explains. It seems like he has to explain the value of their lives to all the paladins except for Hunk on a daily basis.

“Fine,” Pidge sighs, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, “So if we aren’t going to make a daring escape, what can we do?”

“Talk?” Shiro suggests, “You’ve been so busy working on Rover 2.0 we haven’t really gotten a chance to just chat in a while.” Shiro gives her his friendly smile. The one he used to use to coax shy cadets out of their shells.

“About what?” She asks, “You’ve been there for everything interesting that’s happened recently.”

“How about whatever that thing you and Lance have been planning is?” He’s noticed them carrying boxs full of supplies to and fro throughout the Castle, but hasn’t had a chance to ask them what they were for yet.

“The Valentines Day party?” She asks, propping her chin up on her knees, “I mean it’s pretty much what it sounds like. Lance found out the holiday was coming up and roped me and Hunk into making decorations for a party. Keith’s probably going to keep you busy that day, so really it’s just an excuse for Lance to fail at flirting with Allura some more, Hunk to try out some more desserts, and I guess I’ll take selfies with Rover or something.” The last part was practically a mumble. Was Pidge feeling left out?

“You don’t sound very excited about the party. Is something wrong?” Shiro asks. He has an inkling of an idea where the issue may lay. Just from remembering what he’d felt about holidays revolving around romantic couples at that age, but it’d do the youngest alpha good to actually verbalize her problem and get it off her chest.

Pidge eyes him suspiciously, “Promise not to laugh.”

“Promise,” Shiro reassures.

Pidge breaks eye contact and stares at the heater, “It’s just Lance spends all his time chasing Allura or anything that even vaguely smells like an alpha, and you and Keith have each other. Even Hunk has something developing with Shay, but no one is ever interested in me.” Pidge sinks further into her knees.

Shiro scoots a little closer, he knows the younger paladins find his proximity comforting. Probably some instinctual reaction to the strongest alpha in the area watching out for them. Though, he thinks Keith might try to fight him, if he ever called himself that around his mate, “Are you interested in anyone?” He asks. He hasn’t noticed her paying special attention to anyone, but these things tend to be played pretty close to the chest.

“No, no one in particular. I just…” Pidge sighs, “Lance told me I reminded him of his littler sister the other day, and Hunk agreed. They don’t see me as an alpha like you, Allura, or even Keith. I’m just some sexless little kid to them. I know I’m not the biggest or anything. Maybe I don’t go around and growl all the time like some people, but I like omegas too. I’ve got potential. I’d like not to be just discarded out of hand.” She makes a motion like throwing trash away.

Damn, it would be one of the few problems he really wasn’t qualified to tackle. To little attention hadn’t been something he ever had to worry about. He still had to try. Pidge had shared. She’d want advice, “First of all, you’re not sexless. I’ve seen you growl when the technology you’re experimenting on doesn’t do what you want. Anyone that can see that and not tell you’re an alpha is blind, deaf, and dumb,” Pidge lifts her eyes to look at him, he can see the first sparks of her spirit raising, “Second of all, friends can be dumb sometimes. You’re passionate, driven, and dedicated to your mission to save your family.” All very true facts she should be reminded of, “Some people can take that to mean you don’t have interests outside the ones you spend the majority of your time talking about. That’s not something wrong with you or how you behave,” Shiro gently places a hand on her shoulder, “But sometimes people need hints to figure things out. If you want to help people along, just try to bring up someone you’ve thought is cute casually. It can be a little awkward to work into conversation, but even the densest of friends should get the idea.” He’d have to also work to make sure that Pidge didn’t get relegated to the kid’s table. Make sure in conversation that everyone respected she was an alpha in her own right. Keith would help if he brought it up to him.

The breath gets knocked out of him as Pidge tackles him for a hug, “Thank you, Shiro,” She says before letting him go. 

Before Shiro can reply, the Castle intercoms come to life, “Systems should be fixed now, you are all free to go about your business.” Coran’s voice echoes.

Pidge is out the door and gone, by the time he turns around.

**Author's Note:**

> So I combined the ideas of the two asks for situations and completely ignored the topic for conversations, hope ya’ll still like Pidge’s introduction to this verse. A lot of this was just me trying to get a feeling for writing her character. I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve done so.


End file.
